Dokapon Castle
Dokapon Castle is the central hub in Dokapon Kingdom. It is located in Asiana, and is the initial spawn point of all Normal Mode games and Battle Royale games. In Story Mode, it is reached after leaving the Prologue Area, and once reached, it becomes the spawn point for the Adventurer. Entering Dokapon Castle can result in one of four things. # Your Adventurer is healed and can switch Jobs, give Local Items to the King, and change Hairstyles. # Story Mode Only. Your Adventurer has a Item/person that will advance the story, and he/she will gain control of a castle, the game will check the current result (and give everyone their salary), the option to save, and advance the story, resulting in a new area being unlocked. You will NOT be healed, or have the option to switch jobs, give items to the King, and change hairdos. # Story Mode Only. Your Adventurer has a special Item the King requested, and you will gain a ton of Local Item Value. Depending on story progress, a new request will be given at the beginning of the next week. This will not happen if #2 is triggered. You then are able to switch jobs, hairstyles, give local items, and be healed. # Battle Royale Only. If you chose Shopping Race, and you have the four Items the King requested, you win the game. Except for #4, it will set your spawn point to the castle. You cannot enter Dokapon Castle if you are Wanted or if you are a Darkling. Heal Upon entering Dokapon Castle, you are cured of almost ALL Status Ailments, even Z Plague (except if you are wielding the Dark Sword, you will not be healed of Curse). Also, any Pranks that have been placed upon you will be erased. Finally, you are healed to full HP. Note: If someone uses the Field Magic Death Call to call the Grim Reaper...you won't be healed there. Changing Jobs At Dokapon Castle, you can switch to any Job you have unlocked. To switch to Acrobat, you need a Show Ticket. To switch to Robo Knight, you need Lost Technology, and to switch to Hero, you need a Hero License. The King will buy items from you if your bag size decreases upon changing jobs. Note: You can sell your Show Ticket or Lost Technology to the King in the case your bag size decreases while switching to Acrobat and Robo Knight respectively. Also, if you have a non-default hairstyle, when you switch jobs, you will be asked if you want the original Hairstyle. You can take it then, or with Karlie. Category:Hairstyles Give You can also give Local Items to the King. However, you can only give gifts to him as yourself. (e.g. I can't give the King a Black Diamond in the name of CPU 2) Doing this will increase your Local Item Value, which is retained even if you become a Darkling, and at the end of Story Mode, whoever has the most Local Item Value gets a 80,000 X Week # bonus. (Week 110 would be 80,000 X 110 = 880,000 bonus). Change Hairstyle You can have Karlie the Stylist change your Hairstyles at the castle as well. By default, the class's default hairstyle, Punk, Horror, Pompadour for males, and Pigtails for females are available to switch to. However, you can acquire various other hairstyle through Fashion Mags that can be obtained in various ways, such as defeating certain Monsters, or going to the Casino. These hairstyles may seem unimportant, but they can assist you in victory in the Weekly Event "Hairstyle Contest," netting you a lot of G. Trivia * This is the home of the King, Princess Penny, and Cash. * Dokapon Castle, along with Death and a Miracle Serum, are the only ways to cure Z Plague. * The King will buy Items or Field Magics from you if you switch Jobs and your Inventory is reduced. You can manipulate this to sell unwanted Items/Field Magics to him by switching to a Job with a lower capacity, and then switch back while still there. * This is the only place that will cure you of any Pranks you have. You have no choice in the matter if you want to keep them. Category:Castles Category:Local Items Category:Casino Category:Casino Cave Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Weekly events Category:Money Category:Field Magics Category:Jobs Category:Hero Category:Acrobat Category:Weapons Category:Shields Category:Adventurers Category:Status ailments Category:Status Effects Category:Items Category:Monsters Category:Darkling Category:Rico Jr. Category:Towns Category:Dokapon Castle Category:King